red and white moon
by aieri
Summary: sasuke yg dulu berambisi ingin membangakitkan clannya akhirnya akan benar2 mewujutkannya.apakah ambisinya itu?siapakah korbannya?
1. Maksud sasuke! penculikan di malam hari!

**Buat penggemar sasuhina seperti saya,slamat membaca!**

Malam itu sangat dingin,lebih dingin dari angin musim dingin itu muncul ketika seorang pemuda memakai baju hitam panjang bermotif awan merah berambut harazuku hitam,berkulit pucat dan warna matanya Sasuke uchiha si missing ninja yg jadi buronan setiap Negara yg dikenal di kelas S.

Sasuke berjalan cepat kali terus mengingat apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari gurunya,Tobi alias Madara itu Sasuke sedang duduk di pohon tua yg sudah lama memperhatikannya dengan mata penuh rasa sekali Sasuke meminta dia paling malas yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal"Mata Sasuke menatap wajah bertopeng itu.

"ya,silakan"Tobi berbicara serius,takut Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya.

"aku tahu clan uchiha dulu hanya satu orang,lalu dia menikah dengan dengan seorang gadis yang memang mampu mengahasilkan clan uchiha tanpa menghasilkan keturunan

nya yg bukan uchiha"kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkannya

"berharti darah yang mengalir dari gadis itu sangat istimewah,atau mungkin memang sejak awal uchiha itu sudah tahu dia yg di cari untuk kebangkitan clannya"Sasuke menyender ke kayu itu untuk duduk santai di rumput2 tan.

"pertanyaanku adalah…siapa gadis itu dan apa darah sepertinya masih mengalir sampai sekarang?"kata Sasuke sambil menyenderkan kepalanya sekarang ke kayu itu.

"emm...maksudmu ibuku?dia memang ibuku yg terbaik bagi diriku dan sangat lembut dan ayahku membohongi cintanya selama ini,dia tidak mencintai ayahku inginkan hanya darahnya yg istimewah,ibuku adalah gadis keturunan mata leluhur uchiha,byakugan."

"Dan sekarang klan hyuuga masih bertahan tetap hidup" Tobi mengingat sedikit senyuman ibunya[.entah dia tersenyum atau apa mengingatnya]

hyuuga ya,,,"Sasuke tersenyum licik mendengar nama itu.

"aparencanamu"tanya Tobi ,meskipun dia tahu jawabanya.

"sekarang akan ku bangkitkan ambisiku yang ke 2 saat kecil dulu,MEMBANGKITKAN KLANKU KEMBALI"

"kuncinya sekarang telah ku temukan,akan ku bawa dia ikut denganku"Sasuke semakin senang saja,Tobi sangat aneh melihat Sasuke segirang ini,sangat ganjil.

"apa kau akan seperti ayahku,mencari gadis hyuuga dan memberikan cinta palsu juga?!"Tobi tahu Sasuke tidak akan peduli itu.

"dari dulu uchiha tumbuh dengan kepalsuan,kebencian,haus kekuatan,pembunuhan saudara sendiri,semua demi tujuan hidup masing2"Sasuke menggertakan giginya mengingatkanya pada Itachi.

"akan ku temukan gadis itu sekarang aku tahu siapa dia" Sasuke segera bangun dari duduknya,meningalkan Tobi yg bengong lihat Sasuke kebelet kawin pada umur 17th.

Sasuke sekarang berdiri di bukit kecil dibawah bukit itu,cahaya lampu2 sebuah desa besar telah sampai di konoha,tempat kelahirannya dan gadis hyuuga depan gerbang dia disambut 2 pria penjaga yg dikenalnya dulu,Genma and Kotetsu.

"kau!berani2nya menginjakan kakimu kesini lagi"kotetsu berusaha tetap tenang meski dia tahu jika mengusirnya pun percuma ,paling2 dia yang akan mati sebelum bicara itu.

"yang menghalangiku akan mati"kata Sasuke yang langsung mengeluarkan saringgan.

"Hati2 Kotetsu…celak—"genma tak bisa bicara,ke 2nya pun jatuh tak berdaya di pengaruhi jurus ilusi saringgan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju gadis itu berada,melewati berbagai toko di sekitar konoha,bodohnya tak seorang pun menyadari dia orang yg berbahaya masuk dengan mudah ke Konoha.

Hinata duduk sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya yg terdapat pohon besar di tengah2nya.

Mukanya ditundukkan tak peduli sedikitpun bulan penuh malam itu indah sekali atau seberapa dingin angin malam di lakukan Hinata hanya terrenung sesak setiap mengingat Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata merasa hidupnya sudah tak ada impian keputus asaannya ada ketika dia merasakan Naruto tidak membalas ungkapan isi hatinya dulu,ketika Pain menghancurkan dia mengucapkan dengan jelas di depan Naruto n setelah itu Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto sambil memeluknya[meskipun ini akal Sakura agar Naruto berhenti mengejar Sasuke]Hinata merasakan Sakura memang tulus dari hatinya.

Sasuke sekarang berdiri di depan seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang duduk bersender di pohon tua besar,Sasuke memperhatikan dengan ini sepertinya yg dicarinya.

"Kau,Hinata hyuuga"tegur Sasuke.

"HAH!!!"Hinata terlonjak kaget melihat seorang pria asing tiba2 di tepannya.

"Ikutlah denganku,aku ingin kau bergabung denganku"kata Sasuke.

"si…siapa kamu…?Hinata ketakutan dengan aura cakra Sasuke yg penuh kegelapan.

"Sasuke uchiha"jawapnya dingin

"Shh…shasuke u..uchiha..!!!Hinata kaget setengah mati . Ninja yg slama ini di cari Naruto ada di depan matanya.

"Aku tahu isi hatimu , kesepian dan tak berdaya"Sasuke menatap mata Hinata.

'ba,bagaimana sa,Sasuke-kun bisa tahu' pikir Hinata.

"Sorot matamu tak bisa membohongiku"

"jadi…?"Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata.

Hinata ragu2,apakah mau Sasuke ini,tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain karna jika tak ikut kemungkinan di bunuh Sasuke, lagi pula Hinata tak percaya kepada siapapun lagi di konoha,hatinya masih sakit mengenai Sakura n Naruto.

"ba..baiklah"Hinata menerima tangan Sasuke.

BUAKKH…tiba2 Sasuke menonjok perut Hinata .Hinata yg tak berdaya langsung di gotong Sasuke.

"aku tak mau kau di ketahui pergi denganku,lebih baik begini"bisik Sasuke .dia melompat keatap kediaman Hyuuga .Berlari dgn cepat di antara atap rumah sambil mengotong tubuh Hinata memang sedikit lagi jika terlihat bisa membuat 10 jonin menghambatnya,apalagi Hinata itu putri kalangan atas klan hyuuga.

Kembali di kediaman hyuuga,Neji dan hinabi mendekati pohon tua itu.

"Hinata-hime kau bisa masuk angin,ayo kedalam!"kata Neji.

Oni-chan..?tegur Hinabi merasakan ada yg tak beres,Neji segera mendekati pohon itu,dan dia menyadari Hinata tak ada.

"dia tak ada di sini!"Neji curiga.

"munkin oni-chan pergi sebetar"kata hinabi tenang.

"tidak,aku merasakan di sini ada bekas cakra orang lain"Neji semakin curiga.

"BYAKUGAN"Neji memperhatikan sekitar berniat mencari benang gerakan cakra [biasanya ninja bergerak mengunakan cakra,dan itu bisa di lihat bekasnya oleh clan hyuuga].

Benar saja, dia melihat benang cakra Sasuke ketika tadi memanjat atap rumahnya.

"Huh,sepertinya ada yang membawa Hinata dengan paksa,karna cakra Hinata menipis di sini"Neji bergegas memberitahukan Hiashi hyuuga,ayah Hinata.

"apa itu benar?"Hiashi tak menanggapi berita dari Neji,seperti biasa,tak perna peduli dengan Hinata.

"dan sepertinya itu adalah alur cakranya Sasuke Uchiha"Neji menambahkan.

"APA!!apa kau yakin"Hiashi seperti tersambar petir mendengar itu.

"ya,cakranya sama dengan Sasuke,apa hal yg mebuat anda kaget?"kata Neji.

"ini buruk,tidak bisa di biarkan!karna sepertinya aku tahu maksud Uchiha ini"Hiashi tampak sangat cemas sekali.

"Maksut uchiha?"Neji semakin tak mengerti.

"cepat beritahu nona Tsunade,bilangan padanya'Hinata di culik uchiha Sasuke,maksut utama telah di jalankan!'"printah Hiashi.

"baik!"Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Hiashi sendirian.

'Tidak salah lagi memang akan di bangkitkan kembali,harusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu dan mencurigai anak itu…'batin Hiashi tampak gelisah sekali.

"Begitu rupanya…,si Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan dengan dugaanku slama ini benar"kata Tsunade di ruang Hokage-nya.

"maaf Hokage-sama,apa 'maksut uchiha' yg anda maksut"tanya Neji yg berdiri di hadapan Tsunade.

"yah,sepertinya Hinata akan segera di ajak menikah oleh uchiha tak lain selain membangkitkan clannya"jawab Tsunade santai.

"sesuai cerita masa lalu 'kebangkitan uchiha' yg clan uchiha lahir dari seorang uchiha dengan gadis keturunan asli hyuuga,apa kau tidak tahu?"

"……!"tangan Neji mengepal kuat,matanya menyipit marah.

"kita belum tahu rencana sasuke selanjutnya,jadi ku printahkan kamu memanggil shikamaru, Rock Lee,Naruto dan Sakura!kuberikan misi ini sebagai misi class S"

"Aku tak mau Sasuke bertindak semaunya dan Hinata jatuh ke jalan yg salah"

"kamu sebagai ketuanya,bawa Hinata pulang dengan selamat jika perlu,bunuh SASUKE!"Seru Tsunade.

"Baik,siap laksanakan"Neji bergegas meningalkan ruangan itu.

**Akankah Neji bisa mengejar Sasuke yg menculik Hinata?**

**Berhasilkah sasuke dengan rencananya ini?  
**


	2. pengejaran Sasuke!

saat itu,Sasuke berlari di antara batang2 besar pepohonan,dia telah berhasil keluar dari konoha dan sekarang dia sedang berada dihutan nara. Sasuke memperhatikan sedikit wajah tenang hinata,yg membuatnya tersenyum sedikit.  
'aku tak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka,karna kau sangat penting saat ini'  
tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti,dia merasakan ada yang mendekat.  
'huh!para pengejar Konoha ya.'

Dari dekat naruto mendekat dengan cepat,dia terlihat sangat marah  
"Hinataa!"teriak Naruto yg telah berhasil menemukan sasuke sendirian.  
"**Sasuke!berhentilah kau bertindak bodoh**"teriak naruto yang menghadang sasuke.  
"huh,kau mau apa,naruto?"  
"ekkhh..kau…**KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA PERGI HINAT**A!"  
"bukan urusanmu!"  
"Sikapmu itu,sikapmu sudah sama dengan Orocimaru dulu yg membawamu pergi dari Konoha dan sekarang kau akan membawa temanku juga!?seperti DIA!"  
Naruto sudah sangat yg dilakukan sasuke tidak perna dia mengerti.  
"aku tak perna mengerti kau ,sasuke.."  
"maka itu,jangan perna mengikat tali persaudaraan denganku"balas sasuke serius.  
"tapi aku akan selalu mengagangapmu saudaraku SASUKE!MAKA AKU AKAN MENYADARKANMU SEPERTI YG DULU LAGI"  
"baiklah ,akan ku putuskan tali persaudaraan ini"  
sasuke bergerak cepat tak terlihat dan menyerang naruto dengan mencoba menghindari pedang sasuke yg 5cm dari mukanya tapi,  
**BUAKK!**..perut naruto berhasil di tendang .sedangkan hinata masih tak sadarkan diri di pundak sasuke.  
"u,uhh..siall"naruto mengerang kesakitan

'dia menendangku dengan tambahan cidori di kakinya'dibaju naruto terlihat ada bekas bakaran cidori Sasuke.  
"HAAA!"naruto bangkit pakai kagebunshin sekarang tapi semuanya berhasil di hindari sasuke.  
Naruto lalu mengeluarkan jurusnya,rasensuriken.  
"Kita akan akhiri ini sasuke!"teriak naruto marah.  
"apakah kau akan membunuh Hinata juga?"tegur sasuke.  
Naruto berhentikan,sekarang dia ke bingungan.  
"Huh,kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"  
"sialan kau,menjadikan hinata sebagai tamengmu!tak bisa ku maafkan!!"  
"katamu kau akan memutuskan tali persaudaran kita,tapi kenapa dari tadi saringan tidak aku keluarkan?!"Tanya naruto"itu membuktikan kau berbohong padaku,sasuke"  
"mataku lebih berarti untuk membunuh seseorang di banding kau"sasuke berbalik badan dan langsung pergi.  
"TUNGGU!TIDAK AKAN.." ZREPP"…ehe hehe akhk"naruto merasakan perutnya ditusuk seseorang dari belakang tampa di sadarinya."jangan coba-coba mengejarku"bisik kagebunshin sasuke lalu seketika saja dia berubah menjadi ular2 besar lalu mengigit kaki naruto  
"**GYAAA..**!!!celaka"lalu ular itu terjatuh dan menghilang dengan gumpalan asap.

pandanganya kabur,nafasnya mulai tak beraturan kepalanya sangat berat rasanya BRUUKH...Naruto rubuh.  
"NARUTO!"tiba2 ada yg memangilnya dari kejauhan.


	3. Naruto tertinggal

Sakura berhenti di samping tubuh naruto yang penuh darah.  
"NARUTO,ADA APA DENGANMU!!!"Sakura melihat bekas gigitan ular dan langsung mengeluarkan pisau bedah."kenapa kau bisa luka dalam dan digigit ular begini?apa dia yg melakukannya?"  
gigitan itu di sobek oleh Sakura dan segera di keluarkan bisanya setelah itu di ikat dengan perban.  
"sudah ku katakan,dia bukan Sasuke yg dulu lagi"Sakura menundukan naruto sekarang sedang di obati dengan jurus menis Sakura.  
"buktinya dia berani membawa Hinata dan hampir membunuhmu."  
"berhentilah mengasihaninya,naruto!"  
"te..terima kasih Sakura,tapi tidak bisa ku lakukan"naruto tersenyum pelan.  
Sakura tak percaya kekeras kepalaan naruto ini.  
'kenapa,kenapa slalu begini…Sasuke'kata Sakura dalam mencoba menahan isakannya.

"....sakura"naruto memperhatikan Sakura.  
"Neji dan yg lain akan segera datang,kau tadi berlari lebih cepat dari kami"kata Sakura akhirnya.  
"NARUTO,SAKURAA!"Naji ,Rock lee dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka.  
" yg terjadi?"tegur shikamaru"kau berantakan sekali".  
"sha..Sasuke tak bisa kuhentikan ..dan dia menyerangku dengan bayanganya yg berubah menjadi ular lalu megigitku."jawab Naruto.  
"lalu hinata?"Neji bertanya.  
"dia menggukan Hinata sebagai tamengnya,aku tidak bisa melukainya"  
Neji lansung mengikuti alur cakra Sasuke dan meninggalkan teman2.  
"APA YG KAU LAKUKAN,JANGAN GEGABAH!"teriak Shikamaru.  
"Akan ku selamatkan Hinata-hime!"neji melesat cepat.  
"merepotkan!"Shikamaru pun mengejar Neji.  
"tadi Naruto,sekarang Neji,ada apa dengan kecepatan lariku,kenapa aku kalah dengan mereka?"keluh Rock lee yg malah gak nyambung.  
"Lee,lebih baik kau bawah Naruto kedesa,dia tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi"printah Sakura.  
"biar aku yg mengejar di butuhkan karna aku tim medis"  
"SSIAP!"seru Rock lee bersemangat.

'akhiirnya Sakura mempercayakan aku'mata Rock lee langsung membara.  
"ti..tidak mau!!aku harus yg menghentikan Sasuke sendiri"Naruto berusaha mengelak dari pegangan Rock lee.  
"maaf Naruto"Sakura langsung bergegas mengejar Neji.  
'siaal,aku sekarang tidak berguna dengan tubuh seperti ini'Naruto hanya terdiam melihat bulan putih di langit itu.  
"ayo Naruto"ajak Rock lee.

"yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berharap dan berdoa saja"kata Rock lee yg sekarang matanya berlinang air mata"itu kata guru Gay"

berlahan-lahan mereka meningalkan tempat masih sulit bergerak karna luka di perutnya cukup dalam.


	4. Markas Sasuke! Hinata yg terkunci!

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah besar tua,rumah yg terdiri 3 lantai dengan atap merahnya yg terkena cahaya depan rumah itu ada tiang kuil kemudian sasuke meneteskan darahnya sedikit ke tiangitu,tiba -tiba sebuah dinding kekai yg mengelilingi terlihat dan sasuke memasukinya. kekei itu menutup lagi dan mentrasparansi diri menjadi pelindung rumah ini.  
"Lama sekali "tegur seorang pria di belokan lorong rumah itu."kau dari mana ,sasuke?"

"bukan urusanmu,suigetsu"jawab sasuke tenang.  
"hee…siapa dia?"Tanya suigetsu ke bingungan.  
"dia anggota baru kita"  
"umm.."suigetu memperhatikan muka Hinata dengan cermat.  
"ooi!dia cantik juga,dibandingkan dengan Karin"kata suigetsu."gitu dong,anggota barunya yg bagus2,kan bosan lihat Karin melulu di sini!"sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sasuke.  
"Karin tidak akan senang kau bilang begitu"  
DRAP,TAP TAP TAP tiba2 Karin berlari dengan kekuatan fullnya. "AKU DENGAR ITU SUIGETSUUU!"  
"RASAKAN INI,bodoh!" DUAKKK! "..... "AKHH…"tendangan Karin tepat mengenai mukanya,suigetsu menjret seperti tanah liat lalu membentuk lagi.  
"apa-apan kamu itu?!"geram Suigetsu.  
"KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANYA"  
tapi emang aku bosan lihat mukamu terus yg wanita disini,DADA RATA!"  
"APPUAAA!!!"Karin mulai meledak.  
"Biarkan aku istirahat"Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
Sasuke melewati kolidor yang menuju ke pintu besar di ujung kolodor itu,menuju dalam ruangan sebuah tempat tidur tergeletak rapih di lantai lalu di sampingnya ada meja teh berukuran sedang..Beberapa lilin menyala di atas meja itu,membuat kamar itu terlihat hangat.  
Setelah menutup pintu itu,dia membaringkan hinata di tempat membuka sendal hinata dan memakaikan selimut di tubuh memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

Di dalam mimpi Hinata,Hinata duduk sendirian lalu dia melihat naruto dan sakura sedang bercakap-cakap .Hinata mencoba mendekat tapi tak bisa ,dia pun coba berlari tapi malah semakin jauh .Akhirnya dia terjatuh sambil menahan sakit,tiba2 Sasuke datang dan menarik tangannya, membantunya kaget karna ada ular mengikat tangan mereka lalu berubah menjadi sebuah benang merah.  
Hinata terbangun kaget ,tapi lebih kaget lagi melihat sasuke ada di sampingnya.  
"Kau sudah sadar?"kata sasuke.  
"Sa ..sasuke-kun?"  
"Aku ..melihat Na,naruto-kun dan Sakura.,ta,tapi tak bisa ku kejar "kata Hinata,

"apa aku terlalu lemah"

"itu hanya mimpi"kata sedang duduk bersila sambil bersender di tundukan,tangannya memegang katananya di depan mukanya.


	5. sisi lain dari Sasuke neji mendekat!

"Aku ambilkan kau sarapan dulu"Sasuke memecahkan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke sekilas.

'_aku rasa Sasuke tidak sejahat seperti orang2 kira selama ini,dia sangat perhatian menurutk_u' muka Hinata segera merona merah,memikirkan kata2nya sendiri tadi.

Hinata menyadari bahwa di kamar Sasuke masih ada ruangan meperhatikan ada ruangan di di sampingnya yg di dalamnya sepertinya terang beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati pintu di buka ,Hinata terpanah apa yg baru saja di lihat .ternyata ruangan itu sebuah balkon kamar yg pemandanganya menuju ke 3 pohon besar bunga sakura yg menjulang tinggi sampai ke kamar Sasuke.

Angin pagi itu berhembus dengan kencang ,membuat kelopak bunga sakura berguguran terterpa angin sangat senang dengan pemandangan ini,karna di Konoha sangat jarang ada pohon sadar Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ,dia sedang menikmati hembusan angin beserta sakura yg indah 2 dia merasakan ada yg memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

"sa,Sasuke –kun!"Hinata pun segera melepaskan tangannya.

"aku hanya mau bilang ,sarapanmu sudah ku bawakan"Sasuke tetap memasang muka dinginya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata ingin memakan makanan itu,tapi tiba2 Sasuke menahanya.

"jangan,ini masih panas"segera saja Sasuke merebutnya dan meniupnya sedikit,lalu di suapkan ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya akhirnya mendapatkan sisi baik yg lain dari Sasuke .

Di tempat lain,Neji dkk,sedang beristirahat sebentar.

"sial,dari tadi kita sudah berkeliling tapi tak menemukanya"

"ya,aku tak tahu alur cakra Sasuke menghilang begitu saja di sini"kata neji.

Seprti tertelan tampa jejak"sakura membagikan minuman yg di ambil di sungai dekat hutan mereka berhenti.

"tunggu dulu,ya ku rasa dia memang tertelan sesuatu,seperti dinding kekkai!ya ini munkin sekali,karna cakranya terpotong pasti karna di tutupi oleh kekkai'shikamaru tersenyum atas gagasannya,

"ayahku bilang kekkai juga di pakai di konoha,maka tidak ada yg bisa masuk sembarangan tampa tampa terdeteksi team kekkai konoha"

"kalau begitu dari tadi kita sudah melewatinya berkali-kali!"seru sakura tak percaya.

"tapi biar tidak terlihat pasti ada tanda khusus sebagai gerbang masuk bagi Sasuke"kata neji

"BYAKUGAN!"neji mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling hutan dan dia berhasil menemukan tempat Sasuke menghilang.

"arah utara,200 m dari sini,aku menemukan gerbang _Tori_i bentuk_ miyojin_.sepertinya itu"

"ayo cepat!"Neji segera berlari menuju gerbang dan sakura turut ikut.

kembali ke markas Sasuke,Hinata sedang duduk berdua dengan Sasuke di balkon itu.

"rumah ini sangat sepi.."kata Hinata.

"tidak juga ,biasanya Karin dan Suigetsu selalu bertengkar di sini,mereka yg membuat tempat ini jadi ramai"kata Sasuke

"sa-Sasuke memiliki teman yg sepertinya perduli padamu"

"...aku juga sudah menganggap mereka saudaraku"kata Sasuke tenang

"a,aku juga ingin melihat mereka dan jadi bagian ---Sasuke-kun!"Hinata kaget tiba2 Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sasuk tidur!

"Sasuke kun"Hinata berbisik Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri segera dengan berlahan menaruh kepala Sasuke kepangkuannya .wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang saat tidur.

"Hei kau mau kemana,bodoh?!"seru Karin,dia berhasil melihat Suigetsu mengendap-ngendap mencoba mendekati kamar Sasuke.

"bukan urusanmu!"jawab Suigetsu ketus.

"APA!!!memang kau tidak dengar printar Sasuke 'jangan ganggu ,aku ingin istirahat',hah?"

"ah,memang istirahat apa dengan wanita cantik di kamar berduanya,Karin?"Suigetsu tersenyum jahil."masa kau tak sadar"

"wanita?apa Sasuke bawa apa? "Karin segera ingin memastikan bualan si mulut ikan ini.

"Karin tunggu,jangan sampai Sasuke tahu!"

"aku tahu!!!"

Karin membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan berlahan,dia terkejut melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas di di pangkuan Hinata dan Hinata sedang mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"GYAAA!tidak!!berani-beraninya kau wanita liar!!!"raung Karin.

"ka,Karin -chan!"Hinata membuka menahan tangan Hinata yg ingin bangkit berdiri.

"lanjutkan Hinata,dan kau Karin cepat pergi !jangan berani menggangu tidurku!"Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan ancaman ke terkejut,dia langsung menutup pintu itu.

"sudah ku katakan"

**dakkk!."DIAM,BERISIK!"**Karin medaratkan tendangan di buka Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu,Karin aku mendapat berita dari burung dihutan ini bahwa ada manusia lain mendekati markas ini"Jugo berlari mendekati mereka ber 2 dengan diikuti burung2 liarnya[Jugo bisa mengerti hewan]

"berarti tugas kita untuk menhabisi mereka"kata Suigetsu bersemangat."pasti mereka ingin teman baru kita"

"teman kita?!"raung pun segera pergi mengikuti Jugo.

"kekkai yg di buat Sasuke ku rasa melemah"kata Suigetsu di perjalanan mereka,melewati lorong2 gelap.

"mana mungkin,Sasuke hebat kok!pasti mereka cerdik sekali"bantah langkah mereka menggung di setiap tembok itu. 


End file.
